1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super regenerative receiver, and more particularly, to a super regenerative receiver which reduces average power consumption by periodically turning on/off the power in correspondence with the power state of an oscillator which periodically turning on/off.
The present invention is derived from a research project supported by the Information Technology (IT) Research & Development (R&D) program of the Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC) and the Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [2005-S-106-03, Development of Sensor Tag and Sensor Node Techniques for RFID/USN].
2. Description of the Related Art
Super regenerative receivers are known for their moderate sensitivity and low cost. Super regenerative receivers have been widely applied to remote control toys, alarm systems, and monitors.
Super regenerative receivers detect a signal based on a start-up time of an oscillator. The start-up time depends on the power and frequency of a signal received by an antenna. Even without the input signal, the oscillator may oscillate due to the thermal noise very slowly.
Conventional super regenerative receivers may be classified into two categories; general super regenerative receivers for over-sampling an input signal and synchronous super regenerative receivers for over-sampling an input signal only once.